A Man Holding on to a Woman Letting Go
by SunRise19
Summary: Based on Pocahontas. See the wedding of Pocahontas and John from different points of view...PLZ RR!...Complete


A/N: Hi all!

I'm back, with another Pocahontas one-shot. It's a songfic to Ty Herdon's song, "A Man Holding On To a Woman Letting Go." I didn't use the exact order of the words in this story: for example, the line, "there's a daddy walking his daughter down the aisle," is in the song, the second verse. Also, I didn't use the whole song, because I felt that it wouldn't work with the story. Please RR and tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

P.S. If anyone wants the lyrics in order, please email me or leave your request in a review. Thanks all so much!

-There's a daddy walking his daughter down the aisle.-

The English wedding was beautiful;

Golden rays of sunlight fell threw the leaves of a tree, which also served as shade for the other guests. The soft summer wind whispered threw the surrounding trees, as if giving there blessing to the couple. Powhatan observed this as he slowly walked, arm in arm with his daughter. She looked radiant, moving gracefully in her simple white dress, with beads in her raven-like hair, and her mother's necklace around her neck. On the previous day, they had a traditional wedding in the tribe, but the proud father held a smile on his lips.

-Fighting back tears and forcing a smile.-

Even with the events of his daughter's wedding the day before, the elder man felt the emotions again, only this time it was permanent. She wouldn't be returning back to the village; he would no longer hear her greeting in the mornings.

-Over twenty two years he's watched her grow.-

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

The priest asked, looking at Powhatan as the Indian chief and warrior took a shaky breath before replying, "I do."

-A man holding on to a woman letting go.-

-Two young lovers with there bodies on fire.-

The couple's second wedding was over, and the evening shadows had fallen hours earlier. Pocahontas stood, leaning up against the wall of John's cabin, trying to calm her breathing. Tonight was the night, her wedding night. Pocahontas was not naive, she knew what happened on a night such as this. The young wife clasped her hands together, and waited for John to come back from putting the horses away.

In the small stable out back, John Smith finished putting Sky in her stall before patting her on the nose. He then checked to make sure Thunder was alright before closing the stable door. John sighed as he leaned against it, taking a moment to reflect on the past two days. However now the second night was upon him, and nervousness washed over him. He did want her, but he knew that it would be her first time, thus he hated the thought that he would be causing her pain. Entering the house slowly, he smiled as he saw her.

"Pocahontas, are you alright?"

He inquired, stepping closer to his wife;

"Yes, John I'm fine," she said, "I was just thinking."

"I know darling," he gently took her hand with in his own, "do you want to, go in our bedroom?"

The native woman swallowed as she nodded her head and the two of them made there way down the hallway. John opened the door for Pocahontas, then shut it as he joined her sitting on the bed.

"John, I love you so much, I feel honored to be your wife."

He carefully took Pocahontas in his arms, pressing her softly towards him.

"I feel the same way, thank you, thank you for, for choosing me after all."

She smiled as she brought her head forward, and kissed her husband. It was John that deepened the kiss, his hands rubbing slowly up and down her back. John brought his lips down to trace her soft neck, as Pocahontas sighed with content. John held her more firmly against him, and the young bride had to break the kiss in order to breathe.

"Please," John breathed, "may I, may I see you?"

He didn't know how to phrase his question;

"May I see you as well?"

"Of course," John stood, blushing as he began to undress, passion and fire emanating from both of there eyes.

-Aching to swim that river of desire.-

John gazed at Pocahontas's body, never imagining that she could look so beautiful. Pocahontas gazed back, blushing at all she saw. She had seen men with no shirt on, but had never seen what she was seeing now. John folded his hands, thinking of how to proceed. He had only done this with a few women back when he was a lost drifter; but now, with Pocahontas it was going to mean something. John was brought out of his thoughts by his wife's hands, moving up and down his chest. Surprised, he smiled at her as hands began running throughout her ebony hair. The two lovers found themselves on the bed, hands and lips going where Pocahontas never dreamed possible

"J-John," she panted, as waves of pleasure rocked her entire being. John slowly kissed her, trying to keep his control in check.

-Leaving innocence there on the bank by there clothes.-

A sharp intake of breath told John that it had been done. Pocahontas laid, tears of pain in the corner of her dark eyes. The native woman gritted her teeth, then relaxed as the pain became more bearable.

"My love, are you alright?"

John also gritted his teeth, but for a different reason than his bride;

"I, I'm fine," she whispered, before totally relaxing under her husband's touch and words of his reassurance of love.

-A man holding on to a woman letting go.-

Outside, the clouds began to drizzle a light rain over the earth. The wind picked up, and the moon had disappeared behind the clouds.

-There's a man with a bottle on the other side of town.-

The man didn't know how it happened, didn't know exactly why it had. John Rolfe sat, his forehead in his left hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other.

-Swimming with a memory that he can't drowned.-

He remembered everything about her; her laugh, her smile, her lips, eyes, hair, skin, and her goodbye speech.

"Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Pocahontas," he replied, standing up straight, his face set in stone.

"I just, I just don't love you anymore."

It was because of him, because of John Smith.

'She'll come back to me, just give her time Rolfe… Any moment she'll be back…'

-Lord it ain't sunk in that she ain't coming home.-

'Any minute she'll come back.'

Rolfe took a swig from his drink, tears sliding down his cheeks. How could she do this to him? She had left Smith in England, "John I hope you understand, I must follow my heart."

-A man holding on, to a woman letting go.-

"God please," John cried, falling on his knees, the bottle smashing to the floor, "have her come back, come back to me. Please God, please!"

He shouted to the heavens, as the rain fell outside.

-His heart is telling him to hang on for dear life.-

Rolfe staggered to his feet, and began drinking his second small bottle of whiskey. He liked the feel of it as it slid down his throat, the pain of it, the way it burned as it went down.

He had seen it, had seen them, and had seen her. It was truly official, Pocahontas and John Smith were now married by English and Indian standards.

Unbeknownst to all, John had seen both, praying each time that she'd turn away, and say no.

-Cause deep down he knows, she's letting go for good this time.-

-End Of, "A Man Holding on to a Woman Letting Go."-


End file.
